


I'm a Man Who's Got Very Specific Taste

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [52]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Social Media, celebrity crushes, day in the life, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: "Am I not your type?" ".....Put it this way, don't you that it's more romantic that I still picked you?" "Huh" Conversation between Ian and Mickey after Ian observing Mickey being too hyped up about a particular type of guys (maybe very macho, rugged, Jason Momoa type?) on one too many occasions.





	I'm a Man Who's Got Very Specific Taste

**Author's Note:**

> No longer taking prompts, but please enjoy this one! Short, but fun! :)

It was a pretty nice day - both Ian and Mickey had the day off, which was unusual, and they had just had some fucking great morning sex. Mickey had even made them both banana pancakes for breakfast afterwards. Now he was just chilling on the couch, watching Justice League, and waiting for Mickey to finish up in the shower.   
  
    He had offered to join him, but Mickey had a weird thing about his showers ever since they started living together. Mickey called it his only alone time living with the most extroverted introvert he’d ever met. Ian didn’t really understand what that meant, but he’d just taken a shower before flopping down on the couch and turning on the only type of movie Mickey refused to watch. With all the violence, you’d think it would be Mickey’s thing, but he refused to watch superhero movies for whatever reason.   
  
    Still, even missing out on shower sex, it was a pretty nice day and Ian didn’t really think anything could ruin it.   
  
    …He shouldn’t have spoken so quickly.   
  
    He was so entranced in the movie, he didn’t even notice Mickey walking up behind him and leaning on the couch. He almost jumped out of his skin when Mickey murmured, ‘Fuck, who is _that_?’ under his breath when Aquaman appeared on the screen.   
  
    Ian paused it, turning to face Mickey and watching as he jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to his boyfriend. ‘Aquaman, he—’   
  
    ‘No, no.’ Mickey waved him off. ‘I mean, the _actor_.’   
  
    Ian’s eyes narrowed as Mickey’s eyes never left the screen where Jason Momoa was frozen mid-sentence. ‘ _Why_?’   
  
    Mickey took out his phone, mumbling, ‘Gonna follow him on Instagram.’   
  
    ‘Since _fucking when_ do you have Instagram?’ Ian frowned.   
  
    ‘Mandy got me onto it when she told me it’s really just an excuse to look at hot celebrities.’   
  
    ‘Is that why she calls it _Sinstagram_?’ Ian laughed when Mickey nodded. Still a little confused, he answered, ‘He’s Jason Momoa.’ Looking over his shoulder as Mickey found him, followed him, and continued on to murmur in approval at the photos, Ian frowned as something occurred to him. ‘So, you really think he’s hot, huh?’   
  
    ‘Shit, yeah,’ Mickey said in a voice that told Ian he was disgusted Ian had to ask.   
  
    Not that Ian wasn’t happy that Mickey was more open about his sexuality now, and casually mentioning who he thought was attractive, but he was beginning to get suspicious. Mickey had mainly reacted like this to dudes who were very rugged and macho, which wasn’t exactly Ian…no matter how much beard he tried to grow out.   
  
    ‘So…he’s your type?’   
  
    Mickey shrugged, totally oblivious to what he was starting. ‘Yeah, I guess, if you believe in that stuff.’   
  
    Ian huffed. ‘So…I’m not your type?’   
  
    Mickey immediately froze, shutting his eyes and clearly regretting his absent-minded answer. He paused for a few moments, before hesitantly responding, ‘Well…it’s more…romantic that I chose you even though you’re not my…exact type.’   
  
    ‘What the fuck?’ Ian frowned. ‘What the hell does that even mean?’   
  
    Mickey turned to his boyfriend, setting down his phone after quickly screenshotting a really nice picture of Jason Momoa. Ian rolled his eyes, but Mickey ignored him to grab the back of his neck gently. ‘You’re not my fuckin’ type. At all. You’re not the guy I dreamt about fucking when I was sixteen and in the closet.’   
  
    ‘Great start, Mick. My ego is feeling real great, right now.’   
  
    ‘Shut the fuck up and let me finish,’ Mickey said in a calm tone, a look on his face like he completely expected Ian to interrupt him. ‘So, despite the fact that late at night I was dreaming of someone like Jason—’   
  
    ‘Oh, you’re on a first name basis with Aquaman now? That’s nice.’   
  
    ‘—fucking me in the ass, I chose you as the person to fuck my ass for the rest of my life,’ Mickey finished.   
  
    Ian would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little touched. This was the most romantic Mickey’s speeches were capable of getting, and he said the words “for the rest of my life”, which he totally knew were Ian’s kryptonite.   
  
    ‘Besides, am I even your type?’ Mickey questioned, arching a brow challengingly.   
  
    ‘Mickey Milkovich is my type full-stop,’ Ian responded with a cheeky-ass grin.   
  
    ‘You’re such a dick,’ Mickey laughed before kissing him.   
  
    It was only for a minute, though, before he was turning back to the television and watching with undivided attention every time Jason Momoa was on screen. Maybe Aquaman had his boyfriend’s attention during the movie and on Sinstagram, but Ian had him for the rest of their lives.   
  
    So maybe he could learn to deal with not being exactly Mickey’s type.


End file.
